1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid and/or retinoid antagonist-like biological activity. More specifically, the present invention relates to alkyl or aryl substituted dihydronaphthalene derivatives which bind to retinoid receptors and have retinoid-like or retinoid antagonist-like biological activity.
2. Background Art
Compounds which have retinoid-like activity are well known in the art, and are described in numerous United States and other patents and in scientific publications. It is generally known and accepted in the art that retinoid-like activity is useful for treating animals of the mammalian species, including humans, for curing or alleviating the symptoms and conditions of numerous diseases and conditions. In other words, it is generally accepted in the art that pharmaceutical compositions having a retinoid-like compound or compounds as the active ingredient are useful as regulators of cell proliferation and differentiation, and particularly as agents for treating skin-related diseases, including, actinic keratoses, arsenic keratoses, inflammatory and non-inflammatory acne, psoriasis, ichthyoses and other keratinization and hyperproliferative disorders of the skin, eczema, atopic dermatitis, Darriers disease, lichen planus, prevention and reversal of glucocorticoid damage (steroid atrophy), as a topical anti-microbial, as skin anti-pigmentation agents and to treat and reverse the effects of age and photo damage to the skin. Retinoid compounds are also useful for the prevention and treatment of cancerous and precancerous conditions, including, premalignant and malignant hyperproliferative diseases such as cancers of the breast, skin, prostate, cervix, uterus, colon, bladder, esophagus, stomach, lung, larynx, oral cavity, blood and lymphatic system, metaplasias, dysplasias, neoplasias, leukoplakias and papillomas of the mucous membranes and in the treatment of Kaposi""s sarcoma. In addition, retinoid compounds can be used as agents to treat diseases of the eye, including, without limitation, proliferative vitreoretinopathy (PVR), retinal detachment, dry eye and other corneopathies, as well as in the treatment and prevention of various cardiovascular diseases, including, without limitation, diseases associated with lipid metabolism such as dyslipidemias, prevention of post-angioplasty restenosis and as an agent to increase the level of circulating tissue plasminogen activator (TPA). Other uses for retinoid compounds include the prevention and treatment of conditions and is diseases associated with human papilloma virus (HPV), including warts and genital warts, various inflammatory diseases such as pulmonary fibrosis, ileitis, colitis and Krohn""s disease, neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and stroke, improper pituitary function, including insufficient production of growth hormone, modulation of apoptosis, including both the induction of apoptosis and inhibition of T-Cell activated apoptosis, restoration of hair growth, including combination therapies with the present compounds and other, agents such as MinoxidilR, diseases associated with the immune system, including use of the present compounds as immunosuppressants and immunostimulants, modulation of organ transplant rejection and facilitation of wound healing, including modulation of chelosis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,519 (Shroot et al.), 4,826,969 (Maignan et al.), 4,326,055 (Loeliger et al.), 5,130,335 (Chandraratna et al.), 5,037,825 (Klaus et al.), 5,231,113 (Chandraratna et al.), 5,324,840 (Chandraratna), 5,344,959 (Chandraratna), 5,130,335 (Chandraratna et al.), Published European Patent Application Nos. 0 176 034 A (Wuest et al.), 0 350 846 A (Klaus et al.), 0 176 032 A (Frickel et al.), 0 176 033 A (Frickel et al.), 0 253 302 A (Klaus et al.), 0 303 915 A (Bryce et al.), UK Patent Application GB 2190378 A (Klaus et al.), German Patent Application Nos. DE 3715955 A1 (Klaus et al.). DE 3602473 A1 (Wuest et al., and the articles J. Amer. Acad. Derm. 15: 756-764 (1986) (Sporn et al.), Chem. Pharm. Bull. 33: 404-407 (1985) (Shudo et al.), J. Med Chem. 1988 31, 2182-2192 (Kagechika et al.), Chemistry and Biology of Synthetic Retinoids CRC Press Inc. 1990 p 334-335, 354 (Dawson et al.), describe or relate to compounds which include a tetrahydronaphthyl moiety and have retinoid-like or related biological activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,731 (Boller et al.) describes tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives which are useful in liquid crystal compositions.
Published European Patent application Nos. 0 661 259 A1 and 0 661 261 A1 (Bristol-Myers Squibb) describe further dihydronaphthalene and naphthalene derivatives which are said in the disclosures to have retinoid-like biological activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,369, 5,006,550, 5,015,658, 5,045,551, 5,089,509, 5,134,159, 5,162,546, 5,234,926, 5,248,777, 5,264,578, 5,272,156, 5,278,318, 5,324,744, 5,346,895, 5,346,915, 5,348,972, 5,348,975, 5,380,877, 5,399,561, 5,407,937, (assigned to the same assignee as the present application) and patents and publications cited therein, describe or relate to chroman, thiochroman and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline derivatives which have retinoid-like biological activity. Still further, several co-pending applications and recently issued patents which are assigned to the assignee of the present application, are directed to further compounds having retinoid-like activity.
Although pharmaceutical compositions containing retinoids have well established utility (as is demonstrated by the foregoing citation of patents and publications from the voluminous literature devoted to this subject) retinoids also cause a number of undesired side effects at therapeutic dose levels, including headache, teratogenesis, mucocutaneous toxicity, musculoskeletal toxicity, dyslipidemias, skin irritation, headache and hepatotoxicity. These side effects limit the acceptability and utility of retinoids for treating disease.
It is now general knowledge in the art that two main types of retinoid receptors exist in mammals (and other organisms). The two main types or families of receptors respectively designated the RARs and RXRs. Within each type there are subtypes; in the RAR family the subtypes are designated RARxcex1, RARxcex2 and RARxcex3, in RXR the subtypes are: RXRxcex1, RXBxcex2 and RXRxcex3. It has also been established in the art that the distribution of the two main retinoid receptor types, and of the several sub-types is not uniform in the various tissues and organs of mammalian organisms. Moreover, it is generally accepted in the art that many unwanted side effects of retinoids are mediated by one or more of the RAR receptor subtypes. Accordingly, among compounds having agonist-like activity at retinoid receptors, specificity or selectivity for one of the main types or families, and even specificity or selectivity for one or more subtypes within a family of receptors, is considered a desirable pharmacological property. Some compounds bind to one or more RAR receptor subtypes, but do not trigger the response which is triggered by agonists of the same receptors. A compound that binds to a biological receptor but does not trigger an agonist-like response is usually termed an antagonist. Accordingly, the xe2x80x9ceffectxe2x80x9d of compounds on retinoid receptors may fall in the range of having no effect at all, (inactive compound, neither agonist nor antagonist), the compound may elicit an agonist-like response on all receptor subtypes (pan-agonist), or a compound may be a partial agonist and/or partial antagonist of certain receptor subtypes if the compound binds to but does not activate certain receptor subtype or subtypes but elicits an agonist-like response in other receptor subtype or subtypes. A pan antagonist is a compound that binds to all known retinoid receptors but does not elicit an agonist-like response in any of the receptors.
It has been recently discovered and described in a pending application assigned to the same assignee as the present application that retinoid antagonist-like activity of a compound is also a useful property, in that such antagonist compounds can be utilized to block certain undesired side effects of retinoids, to serve as antidotes to retinoid overdose or poisoning, and may lend themselves to other pharmaceutical applications as well. More particularly, regarding the published scientific and patent literature in this field, published PCT application WO 94/14777 describes certain heterocyclic carboxylic acid derivatives which bind to RAR retinoid receptors and are said in the application to be useful for treatment of certain diseases or conditions, such as acne, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis and viral infections. A similar disclosure is made in the article by Yoshimura et al. J Med. Chem. 1995, 38, 3163-3173. Kaneko et al. Med. Chem Res. (1991) 1:220-225; Apfel et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA Vol 89 pp 7129-7133 Augusty 1992 Cell Biology; Eckhardt et al. Toxicology Letters, 70 (1994) 299-308; Keidel et al. Molecular and Cellular Biology, Vol 14, No. 1, Jan. 1994, p 287-298; and Eyrolles et al. J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 1508-1517 describe compounds which have antagonist like activity at one or more of the RAR retinoid subtypes.
Among the compounds of Formulas 1 through 6, the present invention covers the compounds of Formula 6. Compounds of the remaining formulas are disclosed here inasmuch as the methods of their synthesis pertains to the best modes of the presently contemplated synthetic routes leading to the compounds of Formula 6. Thus the present invention pertains to compounds of Formula 6. 
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
X2 is
S or O;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
R4 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkyl-naphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, napthyl-C1-C10alkyl; CN, or (CH2)pCO2R8 where p is an integer between 0 to 10;
R5 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, fluoro-substituted alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkylnaphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, napthyl-C1-C10alkyl; Si(C1-6alkyl)3, COR14 camphanoyl, C(R15)(R16)X2R17;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, or
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or 5 then Y represents a direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90CR2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkyllphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons;
R14 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkylnaphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, napthyl-C1-C10alkyl, and
R15 and R16 are hydrogen or lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, R17 is lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, or R16 and R17 jointly form a ring having a total of 4 to 5 carbons and the X2 heteroatom;
compounds of Formula 2
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
X2 is
S or O;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, or
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or S then Y represents a direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90CR2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons, and
R18 is alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, fluoro-substituted alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, or the two R18 groups jointly form a ring having a total of 3 to 6 carbons, or the two X2R18 groups jointly symbolize an oxo (xe2x95x90O) or a thio (xe2x95x90S) function, or each of the two X2R18 groups is H;
compounds of Formula 3
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting or pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or 5 then Y represents a direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90C2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons, and
R19 is independently hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, fluoro-substituted alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkylnaphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, naphthyl-C1-C10alkyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, further R19 is independently CN, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, (CH2)pCO2R8, (CH2)pCH2OH, (CH2)pCH2OR11, (CH2)pCH2OCOR11, where p is an integer between 0 to 10, or the two R19 groups jointly represent 3 to 8 methylene groups which together with the alkylidene carbon complete a ring, the ring optionally containing 1 to 2 double bonds and the ring being optionally substituted with 1 or 2 R2 groups;
compounds of Formula 4
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, or
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or 5 then Y represents a direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90CR2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons, and
Z2 is OR1 or OR18 where R18 is is phenyl, benzyl, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy substituted phenyl, or Z2 is OSi(R2)3, OCOR14, OC(R15)(R16)X2R17, N(R14)2, NHCON(R14)2, NHCSN(R14)2, where X2 is O or S; R14 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkylnaphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, naphthyl-C1-C10alkyl; R15 and R16 are hydrogen or lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, R17 is lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, or R16 and R17 jointly form a ring having a total of 4 to 5 carbons and the X2 heteroatom;
compounds of Formula 5
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, or
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or 5 then Y represents a direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90CR2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons;
X2 is O, S, SO or SO2, and
R20 is Si(C1-6alkyl)3, R14, COR14, SO2R21, where R14 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, alkenyl of 2 to 10 carbons and having 1 to 3 double bond, alkynyl having 2 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl, naphthyl, C1-C10-alkylnaphthyl, phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, napthyl-C1-C10alkyl, or R20 is hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl or thioalkyl having 1 to 10 carbons; and R21 is alkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, fluoroalkyl of 1 to 10 carbons, or carbocyclic aryl selected from the group consisting of phenyl, C1-C10-alkylphenyl and phenyl-C1-C10alkyl, and
compounds of Formula 6
wherein X1 is [C(R1)2]n where R1 is independently H or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and n is an integer between 0 and 2;
Z is
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90N,
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is an integer having the value 0-5,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CO,
xe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94CS,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94CSOxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, F, Cl, Br, I, CF3, fluoro substituted alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, OH, SH, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbons, or alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbons;
R3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons or F;
m is an integer having the value of 0-3;
o is an integer having the value of 0-4;
Y is a phenyl or naphthyl group, or heteroaryl selected from a group consisting of pyridyl, thienyl, furyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyrrazolyl, said phenyl and heteroaryl groups being optionally substituted with one or two R2 groups, or
when Z is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 3, 4 or 5 then Y represents a 2 direct valence bond between said (CR2xe2x95x90CR2)nxe2x80x2 group and B;
A is (CH2)q where q is 0-5, lower branched chain alkyl having 3-6 carbons, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbons, alkenyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, alkynyl having 2-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds;
B is hydrogen, COOH or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, COOR8, CONR9R10, xe2x80x94CH2OH, CH2OR11, CH2OCOR11, CHO, CH(OR12)2, CHOR13O, xe2x80x94COR7, CR7(OR12)2, CR7OR13O, or Si(C1-6alkyl)3, where R7 is an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group containing 1 to 5 carbons, R8 is an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons or (trimethylsilyl)alkyl where the alkyl group has 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5 to 10 carbons, or R8 is phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R9 and R10 independently are hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbons, or a cycloalkyl group of 5-10 carbons, or phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R11 is lower alkyl, phenyl or lower alkylphenyl, R12 is lower alkyl, and R13 is divalent alkyl radical of 2-5 carbons;, and
R14 is (R15)r-substituted alkyl of 1-6 carbons, (R15)r-substituted alkenyl of 1-6 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds, (R15)r-substituted alkynyl of 1-6 carbons and 1 or 2 triple bonds, (R15)r-phenyl, (R15)r-naphthyl, or (R15)r-heteroaryl where the heteroaryl group has 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of O, S and N, r is an integer having the values of 0-5, and
R15 is independently H, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, N(R8)2, N(R8)COR8, NR8CON(R8)2, OH, OCOR8, OR8, CN, COOH, COOR8 an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbons, fluoro substituted alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbons, an alkenyl group having 1 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 double bonds, alkynyl group having 1 to 10 carbons and 1 to 3 triple bonds, or a (trialkyl)silyl or (trialkyl)silyloxy group where the alkyl groups independently have 1 to 6 carbons.
In a second aspect, this invention relates to the use of the compounds of Formula 1 through Formula 6 for the treatment of skin-related diseases, including, without limitation, actinic keratoses, arsenic keratoses, inflammatory and non-inflammatory acne, psoriasis, ichthyoses and other keratinization and hyperproliferative disorders of the skin, eczema, atopic dermatitis, Darriers disease, lichen planus, prevention and reversal of glucocorticoid damage (steroid atrophy), as a topical anti-microbial, as skin anti-pigmentation agents and to treat and reverse the effects of age and photo damage to the skin. The compounds are also useful for the prevention and treatment of cancerous and precancerous conditions, including, premalignant and malignant hyperproliferative diseases such as cancers of the breast, skin, prostate, cervix, uterus, colon, bladder, esophagus, stomach, lung, larynx, oral cavity, blood and lymphatic system, metaplasias, dysplasias, neoplasias, leukoplakias and papillomas of the mucous membranes and in the treatment of Kaposi""s sarcoma. In addition, the present compounds can be used as agents to treat diseases of the eye, including, without limitation, proliferative vitreoretinopathy (PVR), retinal detachment, dry eye and other corneopathies, as well as in the treatment and prevention of various cardiovascular diseases, including, without limitation, diseases associated with lipid metabolism such as dyslipidemias, prevention of post-angioplasty restenosis and as an agent to increase the level of circulating tissue plasminogen activator (TPA). Other uses for the compounds of the present invention include the prevention and treatment of conditions and diseases associated with Human papilloma virus (HPV), including warts and genital warts, various inflammatory diseases such as pulmonary fibrosis, ileitis, colitis and Krohn""s disease, neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and stroke, improper pituitary function, including insufficient production of growth hormone, modulation of apoptosis, including both the induction of apoptosis and inhibition of T-Cell activated apoptosis, restoration of hair growth, including combination therapies with the present compounds and other agents such as MinoxidilR, diseases associated with the immune system, including use of the present compounds as immunosuppressants and immunostimulants, modulation of organ transplant rejection and facilitation of wound healing, including modulation of chelosis.
Alternatively, those compounds of the invention which act as antagonists of one or more retinoid receptor subtypes are useful to prevent certain undesired side effects of retinoids which are is administered for the treatment or prevention of certain diseases or conditions. For this purpose the retinoid antagonist compounds of the invention may be co-administered with retinoids. The compounds of the present invention are also useful in the treatment of acute or chronic toxicity resulting from overdose or poisoning by retinoid drugs or Vitamin A.
This invention also relates to a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a compound of Formula 1 through Formula 6 in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, said formulation being adapted for administration to a mammal, including a human being, to treat or alleviate the conditions which were described above as treatable by retinoids, to be co-administered with retinoids to eliminate or reduce side effects of retinoids, or to treat retinoid or Vitamin A overdose or poisoning.
Assay of Retinoid-Like or Retinoid Antagonist-Like Biological Activity
A classic measure of retinoic acid activity involves measuring the effects of retinoic acid on ornithine decarboxylase. The original work on the correlation between retinoic acid and decrease in cell proliferation was done by Verma and Boutwell, Cancer Research, 1977, 37, 2196-2201. That reference discloses that ornithine decarboxylase (ODC) activity increased precedent to polyamine biosynthesis. It has been established elsewhere that increases in polyamine synthesis can be correlated or associated with cellular proliferation. Thus, if ODC activity could be inhibited, cell hyperproliferation could be modulated. Although all cases for ODC activity increases are unknown, it is known that 12-0-tetradecanoylphorbol-13-acetate (TPA) induces ODC activity. Retinoic acid inhibits this induction of ODC activity by TPA. An assay essentially following the procedure set out in Cancer Research: 1662-1670, 1975 may be used to demonstrate inhibition of TPA induction of ODC by compounds of this invention. Activity of exemplary compounds of the present invention in the above-described ODC assay is disclosed in Table 1 which provides the IC60 concentration for the respective exemplary compound. (xe2x80x9cIC60xe2x80x9d is that concentration of the test compound which causes 60% inhibition in the ODC assay. By analogy, xe2x80x9cIC80, for example, is that concentration of the test compound which causes 80% inhibition in the ODC assay.)
Other assays described below, measure the ability of the compounds of the present invention to bind to, and/or activate various retinoid receptor subtypes. When in these assays a compound binds to a given receptor subtype and activates the transcription of a reporter gene through that subtype, then the compound is considered an agonist of that receptor subtype. Conversely, a compound is considered an antagonist of a given receptor subtype if in the below described co-tranfection assays the compound does not cause significant transcriptional activation of the receptor regulated reporter gene, but nevertheless binds to the receptor with a Kd value of less than approximately 1 micromolar. In the below described assays the ability of the compounds to bind to RARxcex1, RARxcex2, RARxcex3, RXRxcex1, RXRxcex2 and RXRxcex93 receptors, and the ability or inability of the compounds to activate transcription of a reporter gene through these receptor subtypes can be tested.
Specifically, a chimeric receptor transactivation assay which tests for agonist-like activity in the RARxcex1, RARxcex2, RARxcex3, RXRxcex1 receptor subtypes, and which is based on work published by Feigner P. L. and Holm M. (1989) Focus, 11 2 is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,265 the specification of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
A holoreceptor transactivation assay and a ligand binding assay which measure the antagonist/agonist like activity of the compounds of the invention, or their ability to bind to the several retinoid receptor subtypes, respectively, are described in published PCT Application No. WO WO93/11755 (particularly on pages 30-33 and 37-41) published on Jun. 24, 1993, the specification of which is also incorporated herein by reference. A description of the holoreceptor transactivation assay is also provided below.
Holoreceptor Transactivation Assay
CV1 cells (5,000 cells/well) were transfected with an RAR reporter plasmid MTV-TREp-LUC (50 ng) along with one of the RAR expression vectors (10 ng) in an automated 96-well format by the calcium phosphate procedure of Heyman et al. Cell 68, 397-406, (1992). For RXRxcex1 and RXRxcex3 transactivation assays, an RXR-responsive reporter plasmid CRBPII-tk-LUC (50 ng) along with the appropriate RXR expression vectors (10 ng) was used substantially as described by Heyman et al. above, and Allegretto et al. J. Biol. Chem. 268, 26625-26633. For RXRxcex2 transactivation assays, an RXR-responsive reporter plasmid CPRE-tk-LUC (50 mg) along with RXRxcex2 expression vector (10 mg) was used as described in above. These reporters contain DRI elements from human CRBPII and certain DRI elements from promoter, respectively. (see Mangelsdorf et al. The Retinoids: Biology, Chemistry and Medicine, pp 319-349, Raven Press Ltd., New York and Heyman et al., cited above) (1, 8). A xcex2-galactosidase (50 ng) expression vector was used as an internal control in the transfections to normalize for variations in transfection efficiency. The cells were transfected in triplicate for 6 hours, followed by incubation with retinoids for 36 hours, and the extracts were assayed for luciferase and xcex2-galactosidase activities. The detailed experimental procedure for holoreceptor transactivations has been described in Heyman et al. above, and Allegretto et al. cited above. The results obtained in this assay are expressed in EC50 numbers, as they are also in the chimeric receptor transactivation assay. The Heyman et al. Cell 68, 397-406, Allegretto et al. J. Biol. Chem. 268, 26625-26633, and Mangelsdorf et al. The Retinoids: Biology, Chemistry and Medicine, pp 319-349, Raven Press Ltd., New York, are expressly incorporated herein by reference. The results of ligand binding assay are expressed in Kd numbers. (See Cheng et al. Biochemical Pharmacology Vol. 22 pp 3099-3108, expressly incorporated herein by reference.)
Table 2 shows the results of the ligand binding assay for certain exemplary compounds of the invention for the receptor subtypes in the RAR group.
Modes of Administration
The compounds of this invention may be administered systemically or topically, depending on such considerations as the condition to be treated, need for site-specific treatment, quantity of drug to be administered, and numerous other considerations.
In the treatment of dermatoses, it will generally be preferred to administer the drug topically, though in certain cases such as treatment of severe cystic acne or psoriasis, oral administration may also be used. Any common topical formulation such as a solution, suspension, gel, ointment, or salve and the like may be used. Preparation of such topical formulations are well described in the art of pharmaceutical formulations as exemplified, for example, by Remington""s Pharmaceutical Science, Edition 17, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa. For topical application, these compounds could also be administered as a powder or spray, particularly in aerosol form. If the drug is to be administered systemically, it may be confected as a powder, pill, tablet or the like or as a syrup or elixir suitable for oral administration. For intravenous or intraperitoneal administration, the compound will be prepared as a solution or suspension capable of being administered by injection. In certain cases, it may be useful to formulate these compounds by injection. In certain cases, it may be useful to formulate these compounds in suppository form or as extended release formulation for deposit under the skin or intramuscular injection.
Other medicaments can be added to such topical formulation for such secondary purposes as treating skin dryness; providing protection against light; other medications for treating dermatoses; medicaments for preventing infection, reducing irritation, inflammation and the like.
Treatment of dermatoses or any other indications known or discovered to be susceptible to treatment by retinoic acid-like compounds will be effected by administration of the therapeutically effective dose of one or more compounds of the instant invention. A therapeutic concentration will be that concentration which effects reduction of the particular condition, or retards it expansion. In certain instances, the compound potentially may be used in prophylactic manner to prevent onset of a particular condition.
A useful therapeutic or prophylactic concentration will vary from condition to condition and in certain instances may vary with the severity of the condition being treated and the patient""s susceptibility to treatment. Accordingly, no single concentration will be uniformly useful, but will require modification depending on the particularities of the disease being treated. Such concentrations can be arrived at through routine experimentation. However, it is anticipated that in the treatment of, for example, acne, or similar dermatoses, that a formulation containing between 0.01 and 1.0 milligrams per milliliter of formulation will constitute a therapeutically effective concentration for total application. If administered systemically, an amount between 0.01 and 5 mg per kg per day of body weight would be expected to effect a therapeutic result in the treatment of many diseases for which these compounds are useful.
Those partial or pan retinoid antagonist compounds of the invention, when used to take advantage of their antagonist property, can be co-administered to mammals, including humans, with retinoid agonists and, by means of pharmacological selectivity or site-specific delivery, preferentially prevent the undesired effects of certain retinoid agonists. The antagonist compounds of the invention can also be used to treat Vitamin A overdose, acute or chronic, resulting either from the excessive intake of vitamin A supplements or from the ingestion of liver of certain fish and animals that contain high levels of Vitamin A. Still further, the antagonist compounds of the invention can also be used to treat acute or chronic toxicity caused by retinoid drugs. It has been known in the art that the toxicities observed with hypervitaminosis A syndrome (headache, skin peeling, bone toxicity, dyslipidemias) are similar or identical with toxicities observed with other retinoids, suggesting a common biological cause, that is RAR activation. Because the antagonist compounds of the present invention block RAR activation, they are suitable for treating the foregoing toxicities.
Generally speaking, for therapeutic applications in mammals, the antagonist compounds of the invention can be admistered enterally or topically as an antidote to vitamin A, or antidote to retinoid toxicity resulting from overdose or prolonged exposure, after intake of the causative factor (vitamin A, vitamin A precursor, or other retinoid) has been discontinued. Alternatively, the antagonist compounds of the invention are co-administered with retinoid drugs, in situations where the retinoid provides a therapeutic benefit, and where the co-administered antagonist compound alleviates or eliminates one or more undesired side effects of the retinoid. For this type of application the antagonist compound may be administered in a site-specific manner, for example as a topically applied cream or lotion while the co-administered retinoid may be given enterally. For therapeutic applications the antagonist compounds of the invention, like the retinoid agonists compounds, are incorporated into pharmaceutical is compositions, such as tablets, pills, capsules, solutions, suspensions, creams, ointments, gels, salves, lotions and the like, using such pharmaceutically acceptable excipients and vehicles which per se are well known in the art. For topical application, the antagonist compounds of the invention could also be administered as a powder or spray, particularly in aerosol form. If the drug is to be administered systemically, it may be confected as a powder, pill, tablet or the like or as a syrup or elixir suitable for oral administration. For intravenous or intraperitoneal administration, the compound will be prepared as a solution or suspension capable of being administered by injection. In certain cases, it may be useful to formulate these compounds by injection. In certain cases, it may be useful to formulate these compounds in suppository form or as extended release formulation for deposit under the skin or intramuscular injection.
The antagonist compounds also, like the retinoid agonists of the invention, will be administered in a therapeutically effective dose. A therapeutic concentration will be that concentration which effects reduction of the particular condition, or retards its expansion. When co-administering the compounds of the invention to block retinoid-induced toxicity or side effects, the antagonist compounds of the invention are used in a prophylactic manner to prevent onset of a particular condition, such as skin irritation.
A useful therapeutic or prophylactic concentration will vary from condition to condition and in certain instances may vary with the severity of the condition being treated and the patient""s susceptibility to treatment. Accordingly, no single concentration will be uniformly useful, but will require modification depending on the particularities of the chronic or acute retinoid toxicity or related condition being treated. Such concentrations can be arrived at through routine experimentation. However, it is anticipated that a formulation containing between 0.01 and 1.0 milligrams per mililiter of formulation will constitute a therapeutically effective concentration for total application. If administered systemically, an amount between 0.01 and 5 mg per kg per day of body weight would be expected to effect a therapeutic result.
Definitions
The term alkyl refers to and covers any and all groups which are known as normal alkyl, branched-chain alkyl and cycloalkyl. The term alkenyl refers to and covers normal alkenyl, branch chain alkenyl and cycloalkenyl groups having one or more sites of unsaturation. Similarly, the term alkynyl refers to and covers normal alkynyl, and branch chain alkynyl groups having one or more triple bonds.
Lower alkyl means the above-defined broad definition of alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbons in case of normal lower alkyl, and as applicable 3 to 6 carbons for lower branch chained and cycloalkyl groups. Lower alkenyl is defined similarly having 2 to 6 carbons for normal lower alkenyl groups, and 3 to 6 carbons for branch chained and cyclo-lower alkenyl groups. Lower alkynyl is also defined similarly, having 2 to 6 carbons for normal lower alkynyl groups, and 4 to 6 carbons for branch chained lower alkynyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d as used here refers to and covers any compound falling within the definition of that term as classically used in organic chemistry. It includes organic and inorganic esters. Where B (of Formula 1 through 6) is xe2x80x94COOH, this term covers the products derived from treatment of this function with alcohols or thiols preferably with aliphatic alcohols having 1-6 carbons. Where the ester is derived from compounds where B is xe2x80x94CH2OH, this term covers compounds derived from organic acids capable of forming esters including phosphorous based and sulfur based acids, or compounds of the formula xe2x80x94CH2OCOR11 where R11 is any substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic, aromatic, heteroaromatic or aliphatic aromatic group, preferably with 1-6 carbons in the aliphatic portions.
Unless stated otherwise in this application, preferred esters are derived from the saturated aliphatic alcohols or acids of ten or fewer carbon atoms or the cyclic or saturated aliphatic cyclic alcohols and acids of 5 to 10 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred aliphatic esters are those derived from lower alkyl acids and alcohols. Also preferred are the phenyl or lower alkyl phenyl esters.
Amides has the meaning classically accorded that term in organic chemistry. In this instance it includes the unsubstituted amides and all aliphatic and aromatic mono- and di-substituted amides. Unless stated otherwise in this application, preferred amides are the mono- and di-substituted amides derived from the saturated aliphatic radicals of ten or fewer carbon atoms or the cyclic or saturated aliphatic-cyclic radicals of 5 to 10 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred amides are those derived from substituted and unsubstituted lower alkyl amines. Also preferred are mono- and disubstituted amides derived from the substituted and unsubstituted phenyl or lower alkylphenyl amines. Unsubstituted amides are also preferred.
Acetals and ketals include the radicals of the formula-CK where K is (xe2x80x94OR)2. Here, R is lower alkyl. Also, K may be xe2x80x94OR7Oxe2x80x94 where R7 is lower alkyl of 2-5 carbon atoms, straight chain or branched.
A pharmaceutically acceptable salt may be prepared for any compounds in this invention having a functionality capable of forming a salt, for example an acid functionality. A pharmaceutically acceptable salt is any salt which retains the activity of the parent compound and does not impart any deleterious or untoward effect on the subject to which it is administered and in the context in which it is administered.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts may be derived from organic or inorganic bases. The salt may be a mono or polyvalent ion. Of particular interest are the inorganic ions, sodium, potassium, calcium, and magnesium. Organic salts may be made with amines, particularly ammonium salts such as mono-, di- and trialkyl amines or ethanol amines. Salts may also be formed with caffeine, tromethamine and similar molecules. Where there is a nitrogen sufficiently basic as to be capable of forming acid addition salts, such may be formed with any inorganic or organic acids or alkylating agent such as methyl iodide. Preferred salts are those formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid. Any of a number of simple organic acids such as mono-, di- or tri-acid may also be used.
Some of the compounds of the present invention may have trans and cis (E and Z) isomers. In addition, the compounds of the present invention may contain one or more chiral centers and therefore may exist in enantiomeric and diastereomeric forms. Still further oxime and related compounds of the present invention may exist in syn and anti isomeric forms. The scope of the present invention is intended to cover all such isomers per se, as well as mixtures of cis and trans isomers, mixtures of syn and anti isomers, mixtures of diastereomers and racemic mixtures of enantiomers (optical isomers) as well. In the present application when no specific mention is made of the configuration (cis, trans, syn or anti or R or S) of a compound (or of an asymmetric carbon) then a mixture of such isomers, or either one of the isomers is intended. In a similar vein, when in the chemical structural formulas of this application a straight line representing a valence bond is drawn to an asymmetric carbon, then isomers of both R and S configuration, as well as their mixtures are intended. Defined stereochemistry about an asymmetric carbon is indicated in the formulas (where applicable) by a solid triangle showing xcex2 configuration, or by a hashed line showing xcex1 configuration.
Referring now to the nomenclature used in naming the compounds of the invention and intermediate compounds leading thereto, the system for numbering the tetrahydronaphthalene ring is demonstrated as shown by the structural formulas of Compounds F, G and A2. Compound A2 is an exemplary compound of the invention within the scope of Formula 2 and Compounds F and G are two exemplary intermediates utilized in the synthesis of the compounds of the invention. The numbering systems illustrated here corresponds substantially to IUPAC rules, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art as it is applied in the ensuing description. 
Generally speaking, the compounds of the invention are made in synthetic steps which involve the formation of the tetrahydronaphthalene, dihydronaphthalene, indane or suberane moiety, substituted with the desired R1, R2 and R3 groups and with a reactive group, such as bromo group, that allows coupling with a reagent that introduces the xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group. Such a reagent can be generally described as X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B where X3 is a reactive group, in many instances a leaving group, such as halogen. The xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group may also be formed in a series of reactions performed starting with the tetrahydronaphthalene, dihydronaphthalene, indane or suberane molecule that has the appropriate reactive group or reactive position. in the aromatic nucleus.
The substituent or substituents in the 5 or 8 positions of the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene (and by analogy in the corresponding positions of indane and suberan) which are designated as R4 and X2R5 in Formula 1, as (X2R18)2 in Formula 2, xe2x95x90C(R19)2 in Formula 3, Nxe2x95x90Z2 in Formula 4, X2R20 in Formula 5 and R14 in Formula 6 may be introduced into the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene ring moiety before coupling with the reagent X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B, or before formation of the xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group. In other examples coupling with the reagent X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B or formation of the xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group attached to the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene nucleus is performed first to yield an intermediate that includes the tetrahydronaphthalene, dihydronaphthalene (and by analogy indane or suberane) moiety covalently linked to the xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group, but which has a reactive group, preferably such as an oxo or trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy function, in the 5 or 8 position. In these cases the substituents of these two positions, as defined in Formulas 1-6, are introduced into the intermediate by appropriate reactions which are described in detail below.
The synthetic methodology employed for the synthesis of the compounds of the present invention may also include transformations of the group designated as xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B in Formulas 1-6. Generally speaking these transformations involve reactions well within the skill of the practicing organic chemist. In this regard the following well known and published general principles and synthetic methodology are briefly described.
Carboxylic acids are typically esterified by refluxing the acid in a solution of the appropriate alcohol in the presence of an acid catalyst such as hydrogen chloride or thionyl chloride. Alternatively, the carboxylic acid can be condensed with the appropriate alcohol in the presence of dicyclohexylcarbodiimide and dimethylaminopyridine. The ester is recovered and purified by conventional means. Acetals and ketals are readily made by the method described in March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry,xe2x80x9d 2nd Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, p 810). Alcohols, aldehydes and ketones all may be protected by forming respectively, ethers and esters, acetals or ketals by known methods such as those described in McOmie, Plenum Publishing Press, 1973 and Protecting Groups, Ed. Greene, John Wiley and Sons, 1981.
To increase the value of n in the compounds of X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B or precursors thereof, before affecting the coupling or linkage with the tetrahydronaphthalene, dihydronaphthalene nucleus (where such compounds are not available from a commercial source) aromatic or heteroaromatic carboxylic acids are subjected to homologation by successive treatment under Arndt-Eistert conditions or other homologation procedures. Alternatively, derivatives which are not carboxylic acids may also be homologated by appropriate procedures. The homologated acids can then be esterified by the general procedure outlined in the preceding paragraph.
Compounds of formula X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B (or of the invention as set forth in Formulas 1 through 6, as applicable) where A is an alkenyl group having one or more double bonds can be made for example, by synthetic schemes well known to the practicing organic chemist; for example by Wittig and like reactions, or by introduction of a double bond by elimination of halogen from an alpha-halo-arylalkyl-carboxylic acid, ester or like carboxaldehyde. Compounds of formula X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R12)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B (or of the invention as set forth in Formulas 1 through 6, as applicable) where the A group has a triple (acetylenic) bond can be made by reaction of a corresponding aromatic methyl ketone with strong base, such as lithium diisopropyl amide, reaction with diethyl chlorophosphate and subsequent addition of lithium diisopropylamide.
The acids and salts derived from compounds of the invention are readily obtainable from the corresponding esters. Basic saponification with an alkali metal base will provide the acid. For example, an ester of the invention may be dissolved in a polar solvent such as an alkanol, preferably under an inert atmosphere at room temperature, with about a three molar excess of base, for example, lithium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. The solution is stirred for an extended period of time, between 15 and 20 hours, cooled, acidified and the hydrolysate recovered by conventional means.
The amide may be formed by any appropriate amidation means known in the art from the corresponding esters or carboxylic acids. One way to prepare such compounds is to convert an acid to an acid chloride and then treat that compound with ammonium hydroxide or an appropriate amine. For example, the ester is treated with an alcoholic base solution such as ethanolic KOH (in approximately a 10% molar excess) at room temperature for about 30 minutes. The solvent is removed and the residue taken up in an organic solvent such as diethyl ether, treated with a dialkyl formamide and then a 10-fold excess of oxalyl chloride. This is all effected at a moderately reduced temperature between about xe2x88x9210 degrees and +10 degrees C. The last mentioned solution is then stirred at the reduced temperature for 1-4 hours, preferably 2 hours. Solvent removal provides a residue which is taken up in an inert organic solvent such as benzene, cooled to about 0 degrees C. and treated with concentrated ammonium hydroxide. The resulting mixture is stirred at a reduced temperature for 1-4 hours. The product is recovered by conventional means.
Alcohols are made by converting the corresponding acids to the acid chloride with thionyl chloride or other means (J. March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company), then reducing the acid chloride with sodium borohydride (March, Ibid, pg. 1124), which gives the corresponding alcohols. Alternatively, esters may be reduced with lithium aluminum hydride at reduced temperatures. Alkylating these alcohols with appropriate alkyl halides under Williamson reaction conditions (March, Ibid, pg. 357) gives the corresponding ethers. These alcohols can be converted to esters by reacting them with appropriate acids in the presence of acid catalysts or dicyclohexylcarbodiimide and dimethylaminopyridine.
Aldehydes can be prepared from the corresponding primary alcohols using mild oxidizing agents such as pyridinium dichromate in methylene chloride (Corey, E. J., Schmidt, G., Tet. Lett., 399, 1979), or dimethyl sulfoxide/oxalyl chloride in methylene chloride (Omura, K., Swern, D., Tetrahedron. 1978. 34. 1651).
Ketones can be prepared from an appropriate aldehyde by treating the aldehyde with an alkyl Grignard reagent or similar reagent followed by oxidation.
Acetals or ketals can be prepared from the corresponding aldehyde or ketone by the method described in March, Ibid, p 810.
Reagents of formula X3xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B (or compounds of the invention as set forth in Formulas 1 through 6, as applicable) where B is H can be prepared from the corresponding halogenated aromatic or heteroaromatic compounds, preferably where the halogen is I.
With reference to the symbol Y in Formulas 1 through 6, the preferred compounds of the invention are those where Y is phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, thienyl or furyl. Even more preferred are compounds where Y is phenyl, naphthyl or pyridyl. As far as substitutions on the Y (phenyl), Y (pyridyl) and M) naphthyl groups are concerned, compounds are preferred where the phenyl group is 1,4 (para) substituted, the naphthyl group is 2,6 substituted and where the pyridine ring is 2,5 substituted. (Substitution in the 2,5 positions in the xe2x80x9cpyridinexe2x80x9d nomenclature corresponds to substitution in the 6-position in the xe2x80x9cnicotinic acidxe2x80x9d nomenclature.) In the preferred compounds of the invention there is no optional R2 substituent on the Y group.
The Axe2x80x94B group of the preferred compounds is (CH2)nxe2x80x94COOH or (CH2)nxe2x80x94COOR8, where R8 is defined as above. Even more preferably n is zero and R8 is lower alkyl.
Referring still to the preferred compounds of Formulas 1 through 6, the X1 group is preferably C(R1)2, that is the preferred compounds are tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene derivatives. The aromatic portion of the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene moiety is preferably substituted only by the xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group. In other words, in the preferred compounds there is no R2 substituent (other than hydrogen). Similarly, in the preferred compounds of the invention there is no R3 substituent (other than hydrogen). The R1 substituent of the compounds of the invention is preferably lower alkyl, and even more preferably methyl.
Preferred Z groups are:
xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where nxe2x80x2 is 0, 1, or 3 (when nxe2x80x2 is 3 then Y represents a direct valence bond between the xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)n, xe2x80x94 group and the xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, and
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94.
Referring now specifically to compounds in accordance with Formula 1, compounds in these series are preferred where X2 is O, the R4 group is H, lower alkyl, or CH2COOR8, and R5 is H, Si(C1-6alkyl)3, COR14, C(R15)(R16)X2R17. COCH3 for COR14, and CH2OCH3 and 2-(1-tetrahydropyranyl) for the C(R15)(R16)X2R17 group are particularly preferred.
The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 1 are listed below in the Table for Formula 1A and with reference to that formula.
Referring now to compounds in accordance with Formula 2, compounds in these series are preferred where the two X2R18 jointly symbolize an oxo (xe2x95x90O) group, or where the two X2R18 groups each symbolize an S-alkyl group, or where where the two X2R18 groups jointly symbolize two sulphur atoms connected with a alkyledene bridge as in a cyclic thioketal function.
The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 2 are listed below in the Table for Formula 2A and with reference to that formula.
Compounds in accordance with Formula 3 are preferred where the R19, groups are alkyl, especially lower alkyl, most preferably methyl or ethyl, where the two R19 groups together with the methyledene carbon form a 5 or 6 membered ring, and where the R19 groups are phenyl. Compounds are also preferred in accordance with this formula where one of the R19 groups is COOR8, or COOH, and the other is H.
The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 3 are listed below in the Table for Formula 3A and with reference to that formula.
Referring now to compounds in accordance with Formula 4, compounds in these series are preferred where the Z2 group is O-lower alkyl, especially OCH3 or OCH2CH3. The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 4 are listed below in the Table for Formula 4A and with reference to that formula.
Compounds in accordance with Formula 5 are preferred where the R20 group is lower alkyl, phenyl or SO2CF3.
The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 5 are listed below in the Table for Formula 5A and with reference to that formula.
Referring now to compounds in accordance with Formula 6, compounds in these series are preferred where the R14 group is thiazolyl, more preferably 2-thiazolyl, thienyl, more preferably 2-thienyl, branched chain lower alkyl, more preferably t-butyl, or where R14 is CH2COOR8 or CH2COOH.
The most preferred compounds in accordance with Formula 6 are listed below in the Table for Formula 6A and with reference to that formula.
The compounds of this invention can be made by the general procedures outlined above under the title xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9cGENERAL EMBODIMENTS AND SYNTHETIC METHODOLOGYxe2x80x9d. The following chemical pathways represent the presently contemplated best synthetic routes to certain exemplary compounds of the invention illustrated here. However, the synthetic chemist will readily appreciate that the conditions set out here for these specific embodiments can be generalized to any and all of the compounds represented by Formulas 1 through 6. 
Important starting materials for the synthesis of the preferred compounds of the invention are 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound F), 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1-one (Compound G), and the isomeric bromo compound, 6-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound H). Compound G can be obtained as described in J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, 4764-4767, and as shown in Reaction Scheme 1. Thus, referring now specifically to Reaction Scheme 1, ethyl 3-bromophenylacetate (Compound B, made by esterification of 3-bromophenylacetic acid) is reduced with diisobutylaluminum hydride (DIBAL H) to yield (3-bromophenyl)acetaldehyde. (3-Bromophenyl)acetaldehyde is reacted in a Wittig reaction with (carbethoxymethylene)triphenylphosphorane to provide a mixture of E and Z ethyl 4-(3-bromophenyl)but-2-enoates. The latter compounds are hydrogenated to yield ethyl 4-(3-bromophenyl)butanoate (Compound D). Compound D is reacted with the Grignard reagent derived from methylbromide to give the tertiary alcohol 5-(3-bromophenyl)-2-methylpentan-2-ol (Compound E) (It should be apparent to those skilled in the art, that the choice of the Grignard reagent used in this reaction step determines the nature of the R1 substituent in the resulting compounds of the invention.) Compound E is then treated with acid to cyclize it and to form 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound F). Compound F is oxidized with chromium trioxide to yield 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G). The isomeric compound, 6-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound H) can be obtained, starting with ethyl (4-bromophenyl)acetate, in accordance with the sequence of reactions illustrated in Reaction Scheme 1 for Compound G.
6-Bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound H) can also be obtained in accordance with the published literature procedure: Mathur et al. Tetrahedron, 41, 1509-1516 (1985).
Another important starting material for the synthesis of several preferred compounds of the invention is 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-7-aminonaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D9) which is prepared from the known 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one, by nitration and subsequent catalytic reduction of the intermediate 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-7-nitronaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D8), as is described in the enclosed description of specific examples.
Still other important starting materials for the synthesis of several preferred compounds of the invention are the isomeric 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-7-acetyl-naphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D14a); and 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-6-acetyl-naphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D14b). These are prepared by reacting 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethylnaphthalene with acetyl chloride in a Friedel-Crafts type reaction, followed by oxidation with chromium trioxide of the isomeric acetyl derivatives. These compounds can also be obtained by an alternative procedure from Compounds G and H respectively. The experimental conditions of these preparations are disclosed in the description of the specific examples.
Yet another important starting material for the synthesis of several preferred compounds of the invention is methyl 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-carboxylate (Compound E2) which can be made by reaction of 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1-one (Compound G) with CO2 in the presence of t-butyl lithium, but is more advantageously prepared in the presence of palladium(II)-bis(triphenylphosphine)chloride and 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane catalysts by reaction with carbonmonoxide and methanol, as is described in the specific examples.
Referring now to Reaction Scheme 2 the synthesis of preferred examples of compounds of the invention are described, where the Z group, with reference to Formulas 1-6 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94. Compounds of this type of the invention are advantageously obtained in a direct coupling reaction between an ethenyl compound such as ethyl 4-vinylbenzoate, and a 6- or 7-bromonaphthalene-1(2H)-one derivative, such as Compound G or Compound H in a reaction commonly known as the Heck reaction. Reaction Scheme 2 exemplifies this reaction with 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) as the starting material. A general formula for the ethenyl compounds which are suitable as reagents in the Heck reaction to provide these type of compounds of the invention is CH2xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B where the symbols have the same meaning as defined in connection with Formulas 1-6. These compounds are readily available in accordance with the chemical literature, or otherwise in accordance with state-of-the-art. The Heck reaction is well known in the art, and is usually conducted in a basic solvent, such as triethylamine, in the presence of a phosphine catalyst (such as tris(2-methylphenyl)phosphine or tri-O-tolylphosphine) in the presence of palladium(II)acetate catalyst.
Those skilled in the art will readily understand that the compounds of the invention which have an ethylene (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94) or substituted ethylene (xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94) linking group can also be made by a Wittig or like (Horner Emmons) reactions, which are per se well known in the art. Those skilled in the art will also readily understand that the reaction sequence shown in Reaction Scheme 2 can be readily adapted for compounds where the tetrahydronaphthalene (or other rings within the scopes of Formulas 1-6) have R1, R2 and R3 substituents other than specifically shown in this reaction scheme. 
Thus in the example shown in Reaction Scheme 2 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is reacted with ethyl 4-vinylbenzoate to yield ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethylnaphthalen-8(7H-one-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A2). Ethyl 4-vinylbenzoate is available in accordance with the chemical literature, Can. J. Chem (1973) 51, 897-914, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Compound A2 is an example for the compounds of the present invention within the scope of Formula 2. Compound A2 is reacted with methoxylamine hydrochloride in an alcoholic solvent (such as ethanol) in the presence of sodium acetate to yield the methyl oxime, ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,5-dimethyl-5,6,-dihydro-8(7H)-anti-(O-methyl oxime)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A3). Compound A3 can be saponified by treatment with base, such as LiOH, to provide the free carboxylic acid, (E)-4-[2-(5,5-dimethyl-5,6,-dihydro-8(7H)-anti-(O-methyl oxime)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoic acid (Compound A4). Compounds A3 and A4 are compounds of the invention within the sope of Formula 4. The conditions for the saponification of Compound A3 to provide Compounds A4 serve as example for several saponification reactions which yield several compounds of the invention where the B group of Formulas 1-6 is a free carboxylic acid (COOH), or salt thereof.
Instead of methoxylamine hydrochloride, hydroxylamine hydrochloride, or ethoxylamine hydrochloride or other analogous reagents can be used to obtain the oximes or other O-alkyl, O-aryl analogs of Compounds A3 and A4, within the scope of Formula 4. Generally speaking and with reference to Formula 4, the oxo compounds, such as Compound A2 are reacted with a reagent of the formula NH2xe2x80x94Z2, where Z2 is defined as in connection with Formula 4. Thus, the oxo compounds analogous to Compound A2 are reacted with a reagent of the formula H2Nxe2x80x94Z2 to yield compounds of Formula 4. As is known, when the reagent H2Nxe2x80x94Z2 is NH2OH or its salt, then the reaction is the formation of an oxime. Generally speaking the oximes are readily formed by reacting the oxo compounds with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in a polar solvent, such as a lower alkanol, in the presence of a buffering agent, such as sodium acetate. The reaction can be conducted under similar conditions with a reagent of the formula NH2OR1 or its salt (such as methoxylamine hydrochloride or ethoxylamine hydrochloride as demonstrated in Reaction Scheme 2) to yield compounds of Formula 4 where Z1 is OR1 (R1 is defined as in connection with Formula 4). When the reagent H2Nxe2x80x94Z2 is a primary amine then the reaction is the formation of an imine. The latter reaction is usually conducted in a polar (alcoholic) solvent. Further reagents, in accordance with the general formula H2NZ2 are those where Z2 is NHCON(R14)2 (formation of semicarbazone), NHCSN(R14)2 (formation of thiosemicarbazone) and N(R14)2 (formation of a hydrazone). (The symbol R14 is defined as in connection with Formula 4.) The semicarbazones, thiosemicarbazones and hydrazones corresponding to Formula 4 can be prepared under conditions which are well known in the art for the formation of such derivatives of ketone compounds. Usually these conditions are similar to the conditions leading to the oximes described above. Typically, the hydrochloride salt of the reagent (semicarbazide, thiosemicarbazide or hydrazide) is reacted with the oxo compound such as Compound A2 in an alcoholic solvent, in the presence of sodium acetate.
Referring now again specifically to Reaction Scheme 2, ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethylnaphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A2) is reacted with sodium bis(trimethylsilyl) amide and 2-[N,N-bis(trifuoromethane-sulfonyl)amino]-5-chloropyridine in an inert ether type solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at low temperatures (xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.). This provides first a sodium salt intermediate which is not isolated and not shown in the reaction scheme. The reactions ultimately result in the trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy derivative ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)oxy-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A9). Compound A9 is within the scope of Formula 5 of the present invention and is also an important intermediate for the synthesis of several compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 6. Compound A9 is a trifluoromethylsulfonate derivative, which sometimes also called a xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d in the trade, and the CF3SO2 group is sometimes abbreviated as xe2x80x9cTfxe2x80x9d in the reaction schemes.
As is shown further in Reaction Scheme 2 for the specific examples of thiazole and thiophene, respectively yielding Compounds A10 and A13, the triflate derivative Compound A9 is reacted with an organometal derivative derived from the compound R14H, such that the formula of the organometal derivative is R14Met (Met stands for monovalent metal), preferably R14Li. (R14 is defined as in connection with Formula 6.) The reaction with the organometal derivative, preferably lithium derivative of the formula R14Li is usually conducted in an inert ether type solvent (such as tetrahydrofuran) in the presence of zinc chloride (ZnCl2) and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(O) (Pd(PPh3)4). The organolithium reagent R14Li, if not commercially available, can be prepared from the compound R14H (or its halogen derivative R14-X1 where X1 is halogen) in an ether type solvent in accordance with known practice in the art. The temperature range for the reaction between the reagent R14Li and the triflate derivatives is, generally speaking in the range of approximately xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Compounds A10 and A13 and their analogs can be saponified, or subjected to further transformations, such as homologation and other state-of-the-art reactions which yield homologs and derivatives in accordance with the reactions discussed above.
Reaction Scheme 2 serves as an example of synthetic methodology used for preparing compounds of the present invention where the xe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group of Formulas 1-6 is linked to the tetrahydronaphthalene nucleus with the desired Z group, before the final substitution pattern is obtained by transformations of the tetrahydronaphthalene (or dihydronaphthalene) moiety. 
Reaction Scheme 3 provides further examples for the synthesis of compounds within the scope of Formula 5 where the linking group between the dihydronaphthalene moiety and the Y group is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94. In the sequence of reactions described here the oxo function of a starting tetrahydronaphthalene-one moiety is modified before a Heck coupling reaction is performed. Specifically, in the example shown in the reaction scheme, 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is reacted with thiophenol in the presence of titanium tetrachloride and triethylamine in tetrahydrofuran (THF), to provide the intermediate 4,4-dimethyl-7-bromo-1-phenylthio-3,4-dihydronaphthalene (Compound A35). A similar reaction can be performed with ethanethiol as a reagent instead of thiophenol, to yield 2-bromo-5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-ethylthio-naphthalene (Compound A36) and other analogous compounds which are not shown in the reaction scheme. Compound A35 is reacted in the Heck reaction to yield ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-phenylthio-naphthalenyl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A16). Compound A16 is saponified to yield the carboxylic acid, (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(phenylthio)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoic acid (Compound A18), and is oxidized with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA) to provide the corresponding phenylsulfonyl compound, ethyl (E)-4-[-2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(phenylsulfonyl)-naphthalenyl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A17). Compound A18 can also be oxidized under similar conditions to provide the free carboxylic acid (or salt thereof) of the phenylsulfonyl compound, (E)-4-[-2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-phenylsulfonyl-naphthalenyl)ethenyl]benzoic acid (Compound A19). 
Reaction Scheme 4 discloses further examples for the preparation of compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 2 where the group linking the tetrahydronaphthalene and Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B moieties is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94. As is shown in the scheme, ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethylnaphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A2) is reacted with 1,3-propanedithiol in the presence of borontrifluoride diethyl etherate to yield the corresponding cyclic thioketal compound, ethyl (E)-4-[-2-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(1,3-dithian-2-yl)naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A23). Other ketal and thioketal analogs of this compound, within the scope of Formula 2 can be obtained by analogous reactions suitable for ketal and thioketal formation, which are per se well known in the art. Saponification of Compound A23 provides the corresponding free acid (or salt thereof), (E)4-[2-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(2-(1,3-dithian-2-yl)naphthalenyl)ethenyl]-benzoic acid (Compound A24). 
Reaction Scheme 5 provides examples for the synthesis of compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 3. The synthesis of these compounds proceeds in accordance with methodology where the desired substituent is introduced into the tetrahydronaphthalene moiety before this moiety is coupled or linked to the desired Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group, and in these examples also the Z group is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94. Thus in accordance with this scheme, 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is reacted in a McMurry coupling reaction with acetone to provide 7-bromo-1(2H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound A37). The reaction (McMurry coupling) is conducted at elevated temperature in the presence of lithium metal and titanium trichloride, in an inert ether type solvent, for example in refluxing 1,2-dimethoxyethane (DME). In other examples which are described in the Specific Examples, 3-pentanone, and cyclohexanone are used as ketone reagents, instead of the acetone shown in the reaction scheme. Compound A37 is then subjected to a Heck coupling reaction with an ethenyl reagent such as ethyl 4-vinylbenzoate shown in the scheme, to provide ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A25). Compound A25 is saponified under conditions described above to provide (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoic acid (Compound A26).
Reaction Scheme 5 discloses another example for the preparation of compounds within the scope of Formula 3. In this example the substituent is introduced to replace the oxo function of tetrahydronaphthalene-2-one after the Zxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group has already been coupled to the tetrahydronaphthalene nucleus. Thus, ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-naphthalen-8(7H-one-2-yl)ethenyl]-benzoate (Compound A2) is reacted with ethyl bromoacetate in the presence of zinc metal in a Reformatsky reaction to provide (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl (E)4-[2-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-8-(carbethoxymethyl)naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A32). Compound A32 is itself within the scope of the present invention, within the scope of Formula 1. Compound A32 is dehydrated, as shown in the example by treatment with (methoxycarbonyl sulfamoyl)triethylammonium hydroxide (Burgess reagent) to yield a mixture of ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(carbethoxymethyl)naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A33a), and ethyl (E)-4-[2-(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8(7H-anti (carbethoxymethylidenyl)-naphthalen-2-yl)ethenyl]benzoate (Compound A33b). Compound A33a is within the scope of Formula 6, and Compound A33b is within the scope of Formula 3. 
Reaction Scheme 6 provides examples for the synthesis of compounds of the invention where in accordance with Formulas 1-6 the Z group is xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 and nxe2x80x2 is 0; in other words where there is no linking group between the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene nucleus and the Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B group. For the synthesis of these examples the starting material is 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound F) which is reacted with n-butyl lithium and triisopropylborate in an aprotic solvent such as toluene to give after hydrolysis (5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethylnaphth-2-yl)boronic acid (Compound B13). Compound B13 and related boronic acid derivatives (such as Compound B14 in this, scheme) are suitable for coupling with a reagent having the formula X3-Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B where X3 is halogen, and the remaining symbols are defined as for Formulas 1-6. Reaction Scheme 6 illustrates this coupling reaction with ethyl 6-bromo-naphthalene-2-carboxylate in the presence of tetrakis-triphenyl-phosphine palladium(0) to yield ethyl-6-[5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-naphth-2-yl]naphthoate (Compound B1). Compound B1 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 2. Other reagents corresponding to formula X3xe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B are readily available in accordance with the chemical literature and/or can be obtained in accordance with state-of-the-art synthetic methodology. Examples for such other reagents are ethyl 4-bromobenzoate and ethyl 2-bromopyridine-5-carboxylate.
Continuing on with the description of Reaction Scheme 6, 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethyl-4-hydroxynaphthalene is reacted in the presence of base with t-butyldimethylsilyl chloride to provide 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethyl-4-(t-butyldimethylsilyloxy)naphthalene (Compound B15). The starting 6-bromo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,1-dimethyl-4-hydroxynaphthalene can be obtained by reduction of 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G). Under conditions similar to the ones described above Compound B15 is converted to the boronic acid derivative (5,5-dimethyl-8-(t-butyldimethylsilyloxy)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-naphth-2-yl)boronic acid (Compound B14). Compound B14 is then coupled with ethyl 6-bromo-naphthalene-2-carboxylate to yield ethyl 6-[5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(t-butyldimethylsilyloxy)-naphth-2-yl]naphth-2-oate (Compound B3). Compound B3 is then reacted with tetrabutylammonium fluoride to remove the t-butyldimethylsilyl blocking group and to give ethyl 6-[5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-naphth-2-yl]naphth-2-oate (Compound B4). Compound B4 can be acylated to give ethyl 6-[5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(O-acetyl)-naphth-2-yl]naphth-2-oate (Compound B10), or methoxymethylated with methoxymethyl chloride in the presence of base (preferably ethyl N,N-diisopropylamine, Hunig""s base) to give ethyl 6-[5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(methoxymethyloxy)-naphth-2-yl]naphth-2-oate (Compound B8), and oxidized with N-methyl morpholine N-oxide to provide ethyl-6-[5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro--naphthlen-8(7H)-one-2-yl]-naphthalen-2-oate (Compound B6). Compounds B8 and B10 of the invention are within the scope of Formula 1, whereas Compound B6 is within the scope of Formula 2. Compound B6 can be converted into the O-methyloxime(ethyl 6-[5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthlen-8(7H)-anti-(O-methyl-oxime)-2-yl]-naphthalen-2-oate (Compound B11) not shown in the scheme) and into other derivatives such as oximes, imines, hydrazones and the like, as is described above in connection with Reaction Scheme 2. Further derivatives of Compound B6 (and of analogous compounds) wherein the 8-oxo function of the molecule is modified can be obtained in accordance with the general synthetic methodology described in this specification. For example the trifluoromethylsulfonyl (triflate) derivative can be obtained in analogy to the reaction leading to Compound A9 as described in Reaction Scheme 2, and the trifluoromethylsulfonyl (triflate) derivative is reacted with the reagents R14Me to provide compounds of Formula 6. 
Reaction Scheme 7 discloses a preferred example of a synthetic route leading to compounds of the invention where with reference to Formulas 1-6 the symbol Z represents xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, where nxe2x80x2 is 3, and there is no Y(R2) group. Thus, 4,4-dimethyl-7-acetyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D14a) is reacted in a Horner Emmons type reaction with triethylphosphonoacetate in the presence of sodium hydride in an ether type solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. Conditions of the Horner Emmons reaction are well known in the art, and it is also well known that usually a related Wittig type reaction can also be employed using a trialkylphosphonium reagent instead of the phosphonate reagent, to yield the same products as is obtained in the Horner Emmons reaction. The product of the Horner Emmons reaction in this example is ethyl 3-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4,-tetrahydronaphthalen-1(2H)one-7-yl]but-2(E)-enoate (Compound C2) which is reduced with diisobutyl aluminum hydride to provide 3-[1-hydroxy-4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4,-tetrahydronaphthalen-7-yl]but-2(E)-en-1-ol (Compound C3). Compound C3 is oxidized back to the aldehyde and ketone xe2x80x9cstagexe2x80x9d with manganese dioxide to give 3-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4,-tetrahydronaphthalen-1(2H)one-7-yl]but-2(E)-en-al (Compound C4). Compound C4 is subjected to yet another Horner Emmons type reaction with diethyl-(E)-3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methylallylphosphonate (available from the chemical literature; see: Vuligunda et al. Biorganic Medical Chemistry Letters, (1996) 6 p213-218) in tetrahydrofuran in the presence of n-butyl lithium, to yield ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1(2H)one-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C5).
Compound C5 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 2, and is also readily converted to further compounds of the invention in accordance with the generic principles disclosed in this specification. Several examples of reactions which provide further compounds of the invention using Compound C5 as the starting material are shown in Reaction Scheme 7. These reactions are described in less detail to the extent that they are of the types which have been descibed above. Thus, the xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d compound ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1(2H)one-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C5) is saponified to yield the free acid (not shown in the scheme), is converted to the O-methyl-oxime derivative (Compound C16); to ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1-(trimethylsiloxy)-naphth-7-yl]3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (1-trimethylsilyloxy derivative Compound C28); and to ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1-trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d, Compound C14). Compounds C14 and C28 are within the scope of Formula 5, whereas Compound C16 is within the scope of Formula 4. Another Horner Emmons type reaction of Compound C5 which leads to compounds within the scope of Formula 3 (Compounds 17a and 17B) is shown in the scheme.
In the examples shown in Reaction Scheme 7 the xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d compound ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1(2H)one-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C5) is also reduced with ZnBH4 to yield the corresponding secondary alcohol, ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4,-tetrahydronaphthalen-1-hydroxy-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C13). Compound C13 is reacted with chloromethylmethyl ether to give (xe2x88x92/+)ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-(O-methoxymethyl)-naphth-7-yl]3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C26); alternatively it is reacted with 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyran in methylene chloride in the presence of p-toluene sulfonic acid (p-TsOH) to give the diastereomeric dihydropyranoxy derivatives, (+/xe2x88x92)ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1(RS)-(2xe2x80x2(RS)-tetrahydropyranoxy)-naphth-2-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C29a) and (+/xe2x88x92)ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1(RS)-(2xe2x80x2(SR)-tetrahydropyranoxy)-naphth-2-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C29b). Compounds C13, C26, C29a and C29b of the invention are within the scope of Formula 1.
The trifluoromethylsulfonate (triflate) derivative Compound C14 is itself an important starting material for the syntheses of several compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 6; among these the preparations of ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1-(2-thienyl)-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C15) and of ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-1-cyano-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound 21) are illustrated in the reaction scheme. 
Reaction Scheme 8 discloses other examples for synthesizing preferred compounds of the invention where with reference to Formula 5 the symbol Z represents xe2x80x94(CR1xe2x95x90CR1)nxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, where nxe2x80x2 is 3, and there is no Y(R2) group. The starting compound for the series of reactions shown in this scheme is 4,4-dimethyl-7-bromo-1-phenylthio-3,4-dihydronaphthalene (Compound A35) which can be obtained as shown in Reaction Scheme 3. Thus, referring now to Reaction Scheme 8, Compound A35 is reacted with 1-ethoxyvinyltributyltin (EVTB, available from Aldrich Chemical Co.) in the presence of bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II)chloride in tetrahydrofuran to provide, after acid work-up, 4,4-dimethyl-7-acetyl-1-phenylthio-3,4-dihydronaphthalene (Compound C7). Compound C7 is subjected to a Horner Emmons reaction (as described above) with diethylcyanomethylphosphonate (available from Aldrich Chemical Co.) to provide 3-[4,4-dimethyl-1-phenylthio-3,4-dihydronaphthalen-7-yl]but-2-en(E)-nitrile (Compound C8). Compound C8 is reduced with diisobutyl aluminium hydride to provide the corresponding aldehyde, 3-[4,4-dimethyl-1-phenylthio-3,4-dihydronaphthalen-7-yl]but-2-en(E)-aldehyde (Compound C9). Compound C9 is subjected to still another Horner Emmons reaction with the reagent diethyl-(E)-3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methylallylphosphonate to yield ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1-phenylthio-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E), 4(E), 6(E)trienoate (Compound C10). Compound C10 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 5.
In other preferred examples not shown in the schemes but described in the Specific Examples, a sequence of reaction which is analogous to the above-described reactions of Reaction Scheme 8 is conducted, starting with 7-bromo-1(2H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound A37), or with 7-bromo-1(2H)-(phenylbenzylidenyl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound C37) to provide further examples for compounds of the invention, such as ethyl-7-[1(2H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-naphthalen-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C36) and ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1(2H)-phenylbenzylidenyl)-naphth-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C41). Compounds C36 and C41 of the invention are within the scope of Formula 3.
Compound C10 is converted by oxidation with meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid to the corresponding sulfone and sulfoxide, ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-1-phenylsulfonyl-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E),4(E),6(E)trienoate (Compound C11a) and ethyl 7-[4,4-dimnethyl-1-phenylsulfoxide-3,4,-dihydronaphthalen-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hept-2(E),4(E),6(E)trienoate (Compound C11b), which are also within the scope of Formula 5. 
Reaction Scheme 9 discloses the preferred method of synthesis of a starting material from which certain examples for compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 6 are preferably made. In accordance with this scheme 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is reacted with t-butylmagnesium chloride in tetrahydrofuran in the presence of 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2(H)-pyrimidinone (DMPU). Thereafter, the resulting intermediate tertiary alcohol is heated in the presence of acid (p-toluenesulfonic acid) to give 7-bromo-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl naphthalene (Compound C42). Compound C42 is reacted with 1-ethoxyvinyltributyltin (EVTB) in the presence of Pd(0) catalyst to yield after acidic work-up 7-acetyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound C43). Compound C43 is subjected to a sequence of reactions of the type described above in connection with Reaction Scheme 8, starting with a Horner Emmons reaction with diethyl cyanomethylphosphonate, to eventually provide ethyl 7-[4,4-dimethyl-3,4-dihydro-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-naphth-7-yl]-3,7-dimethyl-hepta-2(E),4(E),6(E)-trienoate (Compound C46). Compound C46 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 6. 
Reaction Scheme 10 discloses a preferred synthetic route to certain examplary compounds of the invention where, with reference to Formulas 1-6 the Z group is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 (azo) moiety. For the examples shown in this scheme the starting compound is 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-7-amino-naphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D9). Compound D9 is coupled with a nitroso compound of the formula ONxe2x80x94(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B, which in the herein shown example is ethyl 4-nitrosobenzoate (available in accordance with the chemical literature; see Kagechika et al. J. Med. Chem. (1989) 32, 1098-1108). The coupling reaction is conducted in glacial acetic acid and yields ethyl 4-[(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-one-naphthalen-2-yl)azo]-benzoate (Compound D10). Compound D10 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 2. Compound D10 is reacted in a Reformatsky reaction with ethyl bromoacetate to provide (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-8-carbethoxymethyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphth-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D1). Compound D1 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 1. Dehydration of Compound D1 with dicyclohexylcarbodiimide and cuprous chloride in benzene provides the isomeric compounds ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-(carbethoxymethylidenyl)-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D2a) and ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-(carbethoxymethyl)-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D2b). Compound D2a of the invention is within the sope of Formula 3, and Compound D2b is within the scope of Formula 6.
The xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d compound ethyl 4-[(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-one-naphthalen-2-yl)azo]-benzoate (Compound D10) serves as starting material for reactions which lead to further compounds of the invention in accordance with synthetic methodology that has been described above. More particularly, in the examples shown in Reaction Scheme 10 Compound D10 is converted into the O-methyl oxime derivative ethyl 4-[(8(7H)-anti-(O-methyl oxime)-5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D3), into the xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d ethyl 4-[(5,6-dihydro-5,5-dimethyl-8-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)oxy-naphthalen-2-yl)azo]-benzoate (Compound D11) and is reduced to the secondary alcohol (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound DS). The O-methyl oxime derivative (Compound D3) of the invention is within the scope of Formula 4, the xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d Compound D11 is in the scope of Formula 5, whereas the secondary alcohol Compound D5 is within the scope of Formula 1.
The secondary alcohol, Compound D5 is further converted into the methoxymethyl derivative (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-(methoxymethyloxy)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D6) within the scope of Formula 1, and the xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d is reacted with thienyl lithium in the presence of ZnCl2 and Pd(0) catalyst to provide ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-(2-thienyl)-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)azo]benzoate (Compound D12). 
Referring now to Reaction Scheme 11 a preferred example for the synthesis of those compounds of the invention is described where, with reference to Formulas 1-6 the Z group is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94. As it will become apparent from the reaction scheme, these compounds are obtained as a result of an aldol condensation between an appropriately substituted tetrahydro or dihydronaphthalene ketone derivative and an aldehyde of the formula OCHxe2x80x94Y(R2)Axe2x80x94B. In the example shown in Reaction Scheme 11 the exocyclic ketone function of 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-6-acetyl-naphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D14b) is reacted with ethylene glycol and acid to provide 6-(2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound D15) where one ketone function is protected. Compound D15 is then reacted with ethyl bromoacetate in a Reformatsky reaction to give (+/xe2x88x92) 6-(2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4,4-dimethyl-1-hydroxy-1-(carboethoxymethyl)-naphthlene (Compound D16). Treatment with acid of Compound D16 removes the 1,3-dioxolanyl protecting group and also introduces a double bond into the tetrahydronaphthalene nucleus, thus providing 3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-1-(carbethoxymethyl)-6-acetyl-naphthalene (Compound D17).
An alternate method for obtaining dihydronaphthalene compounds having the 6-acetyl substituent and a substituent in the 1-position (attached to the vinylic carbon) is to react Compound D15 with sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide and 2-[N,N-bis(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)amino]-5-chloropyridine in an inert ether type solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at low temperatures (xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.). As noted above in connection with an analogous xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d forming reaction, this reaction proceeds through a sodium salt intermediate which is usually not isolated. The overall reaction results in a trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy derivative, which is therafter reacted with an organometal derivative, again in analogy to the preceding description of synthesizing compounds of Formula 6 from the xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d derivatives.
Returning now to the description of Reaction Scheme 11, Compound D17 is reacted with 4-carboxybenzaldehyde in an aldol condensation reaction to give ethyl (E)-4-[3-(3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-1-(carbethoxymethyl)-naphthalen-6-yl)-prop-1-en-3-one]benzoate (Compound D18). The just described aldol condensation reaction is conducted in the presence of base in an alcoholic solvent. Preferably, the reaction is conducted in methanol or ethanol in the presence of sodium hydroxide. Those skilled in the art will recognize the aldol condensation reaction of this example as a Claisen-Schmidt reaction. (See March: Advanced Organic Chemistry: Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structure, pp 694 695 McGraw Hill (1968). Examples of other reagents is analogous to 4-carboxybenzaldehyde and suitable for the condensation reaction to introduce heterocyclic Y(R2) groups into the compounds of the present invention 1) are: 5-carboxypyridine-2-carboxaldehyde, 4-carboxypyridine-2-carboxaldehyde, 4-carboxythiophene-2-carboxaldehyde, 5-carboxythiophene-2-carboxaldehyde, 4-carboxyfuran-2-carboxaldehyde, 5-carboxyfuran-2-carboxaldehyde, 4-carboxyacetophenone, 2-acetylpyridine-5-carboxylic acid, 2-acetylpyridine-4-carboxylic acid, 2-acetyl-thiophene-4-carboxylic acid, 2-acetylthiophene-5-carboxylic acid, 2-acetylfuran-4-carboxylic acid, and 2-acetylfuran-5-carboxylic acid. The latter compounds are available in accordance with the chemical literature; see for example Decroix et al., J. Chem. Res.(S), 1978 4, 134; Dawson et al., J. Med. Chem., 1983, 29, 1282; and Queguiner et al., Bull Soc. Chimique de France, 1969, No. 10, pp 3678-3683. Compound D18 of the invention is within the scope of Formula 6.
To obtain further preferred examples of the compounds of the invention where the Z group is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94 the aldol condensation reaction shown in Reaction Scheme 11 is performed on the following compounds:
3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimnethyl-6-acetyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)naphthalene (Compound D19);
6-Acetyl-1(2H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound D22);
(+/xe2x88x92) 1-(methoxymethyloxy)-6-acetyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4,4-dimnethylnaphthalene (Compound D26); and
6-Acetyl-1(2H)-(O-methyl oxime)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalene (Compound D28)
to provide respectively the following examples of compounds of the invention:
(E)-4-[3-(3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethyl-1-(1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)naphth-6-yl)-prop-1-en-3-one]benzoic acid (Compound D20, Formula 6);
(E)-4[3-{1(2H)-(propyliden-2-yl)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-6-yl}-prop-1-en-3-one]benzoic acid (Compound D23, Formula 3);
(E)-4-[3-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4,4-dimethyl-1-(methoxymethyloxy)naphthalen-6-yl)-prop-1-en-3-one]benzoic acid (Compound D27, Formula 1), and
(E)-4[3-{1(2H)-(O-methyl oxime)-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-6-yl}-prop-1-en-3-one]benzoic acid (Compound D29, Formula 4). 
Reaction Scheme 12 discloses the presently preferred methods for synthesizing preferred examples of compounds of the invention where with reference to Formulas 1-6 the Z group is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94. As is shown in the scheme, 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is reacted with carbon monoxide in the presence of palladium(II)-bis(triphenylphosphine)chloride, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)-propane, DMSO, methanol and triethylamine to obtain the corresponding carboxylic acid methyl ester, methyl 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-carboxylate (Compound E2), which is thereafter saponified to provide 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-carboxylic acid (Compound E3). Compound E3 is a free carboxylic acid which is reacted either with compounds of the formula H2Nxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B to provide compounds of the invention where Z is xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, or with compounds of the formula HOxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B to provide compounds of the invention where Z is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94. Those skilled in the art will recognize that these compounds of the invention are amide and ester compounds, respectively. Generally speaking several known methods for amide and ester formation may be employed for their synthesis from Compound E3 or analogous carboxylic acid compounds. For example, Compound E3 or analogous carboxylic acid compounds can be converted into the acid chloride by known methods and thereafter reacted with the amines or esters of formula H2Nxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B or formula HOxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B respectively. The presently preferred method for synthesis, however utilizes the reagents 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (EDCI) and 4-N)N-dimethylaminopyridine in an aprotic solvent for the amide or ester formation. Those skilled in the art will also recognize that the compounds of formula H2Nxe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B and formula HOxe2x80x94(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B are aromatic or heteroaromatic amines or hydroxyl derivatives, which can be obtained in accordance with the state-of-the-art.
Referring now back to Reaction Scheme 12 that describes certain preferred specific examples, 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8 (7H)-one-2-carboxylic acid (Compound E3) is reacted in the presence of 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (EDCI) and 4-(dimethylamino)pyridine in methylene chloride to give ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-one-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)carboxamido]benzoate (Compound 28). Compound 28 of the invention is in the scope of Formula 2. Reaction Scheme 12 discloses its conversion by reactions of the type described above, to ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-anti-(O-methyloxime)-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)carboxamido]benzoate (Compound E30, Formula 4) and (+/xe2x88x92) 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-yl)carboxamido]benzoic acid (Compound E32, Formula 1). Compound E32 is converted to the methoxymethyl derivative (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 4-[(5,5-dimethyl-8-(O-methoxymethyl)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-yl)carboxamido]benzoate (Compound E34) within the scope of Formula 1. Each of these amide compounds can have their respective COOEt group saponified to provide the free carboxylic acid or its salt.
Referring still to Reaction Scheme 12, methyl 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-carboxylate (Compound E2) is converted, under conditions described above for analogous reactions, into the trifluoromethylsulfonyl (xe2x80x9ctriflatexe2x80x9d) derivative, methyl 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)oxy-naphthalene-2-carboxylate (Compound E4). Compound E4 serves as an important intermediate for the synthesis of compounds within the scope of Formula 6. In the preferred examples shown in the reaction scheme, Compound E4 is reacted with the lithium derivative of thiophene in the presence of ZnCl2 and Pd(0) catalyst to provide the thienyl substituted carboxylic acid methyl ester, (Compound E5). The latter compound is saponified to give 5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(2-thienyl)-naphthalene-2-carboxylic acid (Compound E6). Compound E6 is coupled with ethyl 4-aminobenzoate to give ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(2-thienyl)-naphthalen-2-yl)carboxamido]-benzoate (Compound E7), and with ethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate to provide ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(2-thienyl)-naphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]-benzoate (Compound E9). Compounds E7 and E9 of the invention are within the scope of Formula 6.
As it will be readily recognized in the art, the free carboxylic acid derivatives of the invention could not be obtained (or could be obtained only with difficulty) from the carbonyloxy compounds of the present invention by a process of saponification of the ester compounds such as Compound E9. However, the above-mentioned free carboxylic acids, such as 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(2-thienyl)-naphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]-benzoic acid (Compound E11) can be obtained from the corresponding 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethyl esters (such as 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-8-(2-thienyl)-naphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]-benzoate, (Compound E10) by treatment with tetrabutylammonium fluoride. Compound E10 and like compounds can be obtained by coupling reactions of the type described above, utilizing, for example, 2-trimethylsilylethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate. The latter reactions are not shown in Reaction Scheme 12 but specific examples are described below.
5,5-Dimethyl-5,6-dihydro-naphthalen-8(7H)-one-2-carboxylic acid (Compound E3) is also coupled with ethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate to provide ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-8(7H)-one-5,6-dihydronaphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]benzoate (Compound E44) within the scope of Formula 2. Compound E44 is subjected to a Reformatsky reaction with ethyl bromoacetate to yield (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-8-hydroxy-8-(carbethoxy)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]benzoate (Compound E54). Although the following reactions are not shown in the scheme, an additional preferred example of compounds of the invention is obtained when Compound E44 is reduced with sodium borohydride to give ethyl 4-[[(5,5-dimethyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-8-hydroxy-naphthalen-2-yl)carbonyl]oxy]-benzoate (Compound E40). The latter is converted into tetrahydropyranyl derivatives (within the scope of Formula 1) as is disclosed in detail in the Specific Examples.
To obtain still more specific examples for the compounds of the invention where the Z group is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) is subjected to a Reformatsky reaction with ethyl bromoacetate, and the resulting (+/xe2x88x92) ethyl 2-(1-hydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4,4-dimethyl-7-bromo-naphthalen-1-yl)acetate (Compound 47) is subjected to the series of reactions shown in Reaction Scheme 12. These compounds, although not specifically shown in the scheme, are disclosed in detail in the appended Specific Examples. 
Reaction Scheme 13 discloses examples for the synthesis of several preferred compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 3. The reactions shown in this scheme are analogous to the reactions disclosed in the foregoing description and reaction schemes and therefore will be readily understood by those skilled in the art and do not require further explanation here. A detailed experimental description for the preparation of compounds shown in this scheme is provided in the description of the Specific Examples. The same applies to Reaction Scheme 14, which discloses examples for the synthesis of several preferred compounds of the invention within the scope of Formula 5.
Compounds of the invention where with reference to the Formulas 1-6 the Z group is xe2x80x94N(O)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94 can be prepared by oxidation of compounds where the Z group is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94. A suitable is oxidizing agent for this purpose is meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid; typically both isomers of the azoxy compounds are formed in reactions using this agent.
Compounds of the present invention where with reference to Formula 1-6, Z is xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, NR1CO, as well as the corresponding thioester and thioamide analogs, can be prepared from the intermediates having a bromo function on the aromatic portion of the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene nucleus, for example such as Compounds G, H, A35, A37, B15 and C42. In these compounds the bromo function is replaced with an amino or hydroxyl group, in analogy to the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,744, the specification of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Compounds of the present invention where with reference to Formula 1-6, Z is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 will be readily recognized by those skilled in the art as Schiff bases. These compounds can be made by reaction between a primary amine and aldehyde or ketone. In order to obtain these compounds where the Z is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94 an amine of the structure where the NH2 group is attached to the aromatic portion of the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene nucleus, is reacted with an aldehyde or ketone of the structure OCR1xe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B. An example for such an amine is Compound D9. Schiff bases of the structure where Z is xe2x80x94CR1xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 can be obtained by reaction of an amine of the formula NH2xe2x80x94Y(R2)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B with an aldehyde or ketone where the aldehyde or ketone function is attached to the aromatic portion of the tetrahydronaphthalene or dihydronaphthalene nucleus. Compounds D14a and D14b serve as examples.
Compounds of the present invention where with reference to Formula 1-6, the X1 group is [C(R1)2]n and n is zero (0), can be made starting with 6-bromo-indan-1-one (or an appropriately subtituted derivative). In these synthetic schemes 6-bromo-indan-1-one is used in analogy to 7-bromo-3,4-dihydro-4,4-dimethylnaphthalen-1(2H)-one (Compound G) as a starting material. 6-bromo-3,3-dimethyl-indan-1-one is available accordance with the chemical literature. (See Smith, J. G.,; Massicotte, M. P. Org. Prep. Proced. Int., 1978, 10 123-131.) 
Compounds of the invention where with reference to Formula 1-6, the X1 group is [C(R1)2]n and n is 2 can be made from 8-bromo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-1-(2H)-suberan-one (Compound F7) which is used as a starting material in analogy to Compound G. Compound F7 can be made in accordance with the reaction sequence shown in Reaction Scheme 15. As is shown in the scheme, (3-bromophenyl)acetaldehyde (Compound F1) is subjected to a Wittig reaction to obtain a 5 carbon chain attached to the aromatic nucleus, and the resulting Compound F2 is hydrogenated and subjected to Jones oxidation followed by esterification, to provide methyl (3-bromophenyl)-pentanoate (Compound F4). Compound F4 is reacted with a Grignard reagent to provide a tertiary alcohol (Compound F5), which is cyclized to provide 8-bromo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-suberan (Compound F6). Compound F6 is oxidized with CrO3 to yield 8-bromo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-5,5-dimethyl-1-(2H)-suberan-one (Compound F7).